


Be mine

by LexDeb



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexDeb/pseuds/LexDeb
Summary: A year had passed ever since Bianca and Hadvar first met in Helgen. The romantic encounter left Hadvar obsessed with the Dragonborn, and when Bianca realizes she loves Hadvar she comes back looking for him in Riverwood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! I was writing the story when they first met where they only kiss but didn't feel motivated enough to continue so I tried with something more romantic at first.
> 
> English is not my first language, any suggestion welcome, the prequel is in the works already :)

Back to Riverwood

It felt like decades ever since Bianca had last been to Riverwood. She had reached the highest ranks in the imperial legion during the civil war and many other achievements within the realm of skyrim, some of which are less noteworthy like being part of the thieves guild. She lead the attack in Winterhold and struck the blade through Ulfric's heart, just a month after sharing a night of passion with him in the hope of making him change his mind on the war and to leave peacefully in skyrim, to concentrate their efforts against the Altmers.

Bianca had no choice although she regretted it every living moment of her life.

But she had a choice now, and she chose to come looking for Hadvar. After abandoning him in Riverwood, avoiding him during the missions assigned to her and raising above his rank she knew he was mad at her but she had to make amends for what she did. Bianca hadn't forgotten what his lips tasted like, she always wondered if things would've gone different if he didn't stop himself that day in the keep or that night in the river.

She wanted him, she wanted to be with him and she was determined to find him. So she went in the first place she thought she'd find him, his uncle Alvor's house.

“No” said Alvor “I haven't seen him in a couple of days. The war has taken a huge toll on his health, ever since it ended I've seen him wander around restlessly, with no purpose or desire to live. He's spent his days getting drunk on mead or sitting besides the river, throwing rocks. Please, if you find him let him know we're worried.”

Drinking and wondering around with no purpose wasn't something the Hadvar she knew and loved would do. What happened to him?

Bianca questioned some town folks but no one had seen him in the last day. Everyone was worried because it was uncommon of him to disappear like this for more than a few hours.

As sun was setting she decided to ask a few questions to the innkeeper and spend there the night. The fire was warm and Sven was singing a song of his. Apparently he'd had no luck with Camilla, but he hadn't seen Hadvar recently. Last time they encountered was two days earlier at the inn Hadvar was drunk and threatened to punch Sven unless he stopped singing and playing, the innkeeper confirmed that to Bianca.

Bianca was tired and unsatisfied of the day, so she decided to have a bottle of mead and enjoy the fire until she felt tipsy enough to get a calm sense of sleepiness. She rented a room, closed the door behind her, undressed from her daily clothes, put on a night gown and slid under the warm bed covers. Her bones were aching and she had the pleasing feeling of sinking into the bed. 

Before she knew it she was fast asleep, dreaming of happier times, of different choices she could've made. She felt guilty for Hadvar, she shouldn't have abandoned him even though her fate as Dragonborn was sealed.

In the middle of the night she woke up, unable to breathe, with a heavy weight on her chest and something blocking her mouth. She tried to scream but a hand was suffocating her. She tried to move but her body was facing the mattress and someone was lying with their whole body weight on Bianca, making her unable to struggle for air. She could only whimper and wiggle.

The stranger very silently whispered into her right ear “are you done whoring through skyrim?”

Hadvar, with a faint smell of alcohol. He was breathing heavily close to her ear as he tried to keep Bianca still and silent without suffocating her.

He pulled her neck and chin closer to him and whispered into her ear “I missed you so much Bianca. Did you miss me?” 

As crazy as he was sounding now yes, she had missed him like hell and she was relieved of being found by him, even though he was being scary. She had longed for his body for so long that she just wanted to turn around, kiss him and make love to him finally. She'd had her share of experience in Skyrim but she never forgot Hadvar, his determination to only make love to her once married, his young spirit and stubbornness, all the blood spilled to defend her from aggressors, his desire to keep her safe and loved between his arms.

His unfulfilled desire for Bianca drove him crazy and he was finally letting go, on this stormy night in the inn room.

Before she could reply he let go of her neck and slid his hand from her chin to her chest, cupping her left breast. Through her night gown and the bed covers she could feel his cock hardening and rocking his hips against her butt. He bit and kissed her shoulder while playing with her nipple. She was whimpering now from pleasure but her voice was muffled from Hadvar's hand on her mouth.

While still laying above her he moved the bed covers away and resumed his position, biting and kissing all her back.

“All I wanted was to know that you'd be waiting for me once I was done with the war, you know I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since we met in Helgen”

He quickly took off his trousers and raised her nightgown. To his surprise she had no underwear on, making this simpler.

He laid on her once more, his hard cock poking the entrance of her wet vulva. 

“I could've given you everything, you'll be mine Bianca, now and forever”

Bianca was raising her hips, his bites and the tease on her entrance were driving her crazy, she wanted to let him know that she was his with her body since her mouth was shut off by his hand, and he didn't want to let go.

Hadvar, in his tipsy state, seemed to enjoy teasing Bianca to madness, and he started pushing farther and farther, his tip now slowly making his way inside her. 

She was emitting muffled pleasure sounds, and Hadvar finally gave one strong hip thrust, entirely filling her, feeling totally engulfed inside her body.

She was his finally.

“I love you Bianca, never leave me again”

He tried to move his hand away from her mouth but apparently Bianca was enjoying this too much and he didn't want to be caught having lewd acts inside the inn. 

She raised her hips in order to be penetrated more deeply and followed his rhythm, enamoured, feeling finally complete. 

Without letting go of her Hadvar stood on his knees and took her up with him, penetrating her from behind, one hand cupping her breast and the other playing with her rosebud. 

“I love you Hadvar”

As Bianca said the she grabbed his hand to cover her mouth and melted into a powerful and liberating climax. 

The pleasure she felt turned on Hadvar so much that he pushed her down on all fours while grabbing her hips and thrusting hard. He went as deep inside her as he could and when the pleasure became too much he filled her as he kept repeating her name.

They fell quickly asleep hugging, sweaty and in love.

Morning came fast and a chill ran through Hadvar's spine when he woke up and saw that Bianca was no longer there, in her place was a note.

To be continued...


End file.
